


In Your Arms

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Valentine's day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal Son related so this is what I've decided on:Send me a paring, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc) and a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble (100 words) for you!
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/gifts).



"C'mon baby boy, you can give me one more."

He was drenched in sweat, cock aching with overstimulation as he lay naked in Vijay’s lap. His arms were wrapped around him, one hand working over his cock, the other at his neck. 

"I'm close, fuck." He turned to give a sloppy, desperate kiss but it was the squeeze at his throat that sent him over the edge. The pleasure pointedly marked by pain. 

"You did so well." Vijay cleared the hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear, lovingly stroking his cheek till he faded off to sleep.


End file.
